


You handsome devil

by diemetzgermeisterin



Series: Demon Hannibal & Witch Will [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Demon Summoning, Demon! Hannibal, Hannibal fluff, Hannictober Challenge, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Oops, Witch Craft, witch! will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:59:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemetzgermeisterin/pseuds/diemetzgermeisterin





	You handsome devil

Every witch knew that when october struck the protecting ritual had to start. Halloween night was the time when witches would be hunted so Will started protecting early this year. He had retrieved his cauldron and salt, before heading into his basement. He picked out everything he needed from his herb garden. Will had been practicing witchcraft ever since he was a child, so he knew the importance of doing the ritual the correct way. A simple switch of ingredients or a misspoken word could cause absolute mayhem.

Will started by drawing a pentagram on the floor in white chalk, and pouring salt around it. Following the ring of salt he lit candles and started a fire on a small camping stove. Putting the cauldron above it Will slowly started adding his ingredients. He called upon the elements and the Gods, and started chanting the protective spell. In the room next to him his dogs starting barking loudly, interrupting Wills spell. Though he was unsure where he left off, he decided to continue.

After the spell was finished Will expected to see the usual purple smoke and smell of incense, but was met with thick black clouds of smoke. Will stepped backwards out of the protective circle to see what happend when he noticed two big black wings. As the smoke faded Will realised he accidentally summoned a demon. A very beautiful handsome demon. Will had never seen a demon before but heard horrible tales about witches that had, who either got devoured by them or kept als slaves.  
The demon before him was taller than him, had a very muscular build and salt and pepper hair. Will had expected the demon to have red skin, but the only demon-like thing about him were the big wings and evil glint in his eyes.

“Hello there witchy boy” said the demon, with a glint of mischief in his eyes. “How can I help you my dear boy?”

“I..I… this must be a mistake I am terribly sorry demon” Will said to the demon. The demon ignored him and walked to the other room, where Wills dogs were. He was looking around, seemingly happy. The dogs started barking and growling at the demon. Will rubbed his eyes, thinking of ways to get rid of the demon. He needed to grab his books on witchcraft, but he didn’t feel comfortable leaving the demon alone with his dogs. The demon had taken interest in the radio Will had lying around for when he worked on boat engines. Space oddity by David Bowie started playing and the demon settled down on the floor, closing his eyes and enjoying the music.

Will was terribly confused. Now the demon was occupied, lying on the floor humming along with the music, and even petting his dogs, Will ran down to grab his books. He settled down at a safe distance from the demon and starting flipping through the pages. He failed to find anything helpful.

“What is your name witchy boy?” asked the demon.

“I’m Will, who are you?” Will said, now looking at the demon.

“My name is Hannibal, or as they called me in hell, Hannibal the cannibal.” Will was mortified. Not only had he summoned a demon, but the demon was going to consume him.

“I would love to cook for you Will, I haven’t had the opportunity to do that since I became a demon.” Will swallowed.

“As long as I or my dogs aren’t on the menu.” The demon smiled.

“No dear Will, I find you far too amusing.” Hannibal prepared coq-au-vin. He watched Hannibal every move, fearing he might poison the food or curse it. They ate together, and Hannibal started asking all sorts of questions about how the world had changed since he became a demon. Apparently Hannibal died in 1447, hung for his deeds of murder and cannibalism. The demon seemed nice.. for a demon.

Will poured himself a glass of whiskey, and saw Hannibal looking at him, longingly. They settled before the fire, that Hannibal had lit while Will poured whiskey for them. Hannibal put an arm, and a wing around Will. He felt his pulse race with a combination of fear and excitement. He had never met a human that he enjoyed spending time with, and now he was settled all cosy around the fire with a demon.

“Are you still afraid of me William?” “Shouldn’t I be?” The demon lowered his face and sofly kissed Will.

“Not tonight witchy boy.” And Will kissed him again.

In the morning Will awoke tot he smell of eggs and bacon being fried, the other side of the bed still warm. Walking up tot he kitchen he saw the demon, now in a more human form without his wings, wearing absolutely nothing. Will slowly remembered how he was in absolute bliss, making love to this handsome devil. He walked up to him and hugged him from behind.

“Ready for breakfast dear?” Will only answered with a kiss. Maybe summoning a demon isn’t that bad after all.


End file.
